This project represents an integrated research, training and service approach to development of optimal relations between the alternative systems of professional and folk healing available to the mentally ill and high-risk segments of inner-city neighborhoods. The project is designed in three one-year stages with goals progressing from an emphasis on research and training to greater emphasis on clinical and service delivery applications. Year/stage 1 has as its research goal identification and ethnographic description of the folk healers serving Catchment IV, Newark. The training and service goals during this period are to familiarize faculty, residents and staff of the CMHC with the existence of and functions of these healers and to provide consultation to staff of the CMHC in connection with patients who are found to be involved in one of these alternative systems of care. Year/stage 2 research, training, and service goals involve the assessment by CMHC clinical staff of the clinical skills and techniques of individual healers serving the catchment community and experiments in collaboration with them in treatment or maintenance of patients. Year/stage 3 has as its goal the development of a comprehensive policy for clinical treatment and service delivery which maximizes the benefits and minimizes the risks to community mental health of the co-existence of these alternative systems of care. Methods to be used include ethnographic field techniques in the community and clinical interviews in the treatment setting with depth case studies providing the linkage between these. In general the methods to be used will be qualitative rather than quantitative, descriptive and clinical rather than experimental and statistical. Evaluation of the training and service aspects are built into the research goals of the project at each stage.